2035 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob)
The 2035 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, surpassing 2005. This season began at a record early date (January 2) with the formation of Subtropical Storm Arlene in the central Atlantic. Although the season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, it basically ran year-round as it had at least one storm form in every month of the year except February and March. 34 tropical cyclones formed, including 32 named storms, 20 hurricanes, and 11 major hurricanes, all of which set record highs for the Atlantic basin. It had two named storms form during the month of January - an event never known to have previously occurred. It also included Gamma - the strongest tropical cyclone in recorded history with maximum sustained winds of 225 mph and a minimum central pressure of 853 millibars. The extreme activity of this season was attributed to record-low values of wind shear (due to a weak La Nina event), record vertical instability, and record-warm sea surface temperatures throughout the entire Atlantic basin, all of which greatly enhanced tropical cyclogenesis. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2035 till:31/01/2036 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2035 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2035 till:07/01/2035 color:TS text:Arlene (SS) from:14/01/2035 till:17/01/2035 color:C2 text:Bret (C2) from:28/04/2035 till:30/04/2035 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:13/05/2035 till:14/05/2035 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:24/05/2035 till:27/05/2035 color:C1 text:Don (C1) from:08/06/2035 till:10/06/2035 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:30/06/2035 till:06/07/2035 color:C3 text:Frederick (C3) from:05/07/2035 till:14/07/2035 color:C4 text:Gert (C4) from:16/07/2035 till:19/07/2035 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:24/07/2035 till:26/07/2035 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/07/2035 till:04/08/2035 color:C5 text:Irma (C5) from:31/07/2035 till:03/08/2035 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) from:07/08/2035 till:09/08/2035 color:TS text:Katia (TS) barset:break from:10/08/2035 till:21/08/2035 color:C3 text:Lee (C3) from:13/08/2035 till:15/08/2035 color:TS text:Maria (TS) from:17/08/2035 till:30/08/2035 color:C5 text:Nate (C5) from:24/08/2035 till:29/08/2035 color:TS text:Ophelia (TS) from:31/08/2035 till:05/09/2035 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:03/09/2035 till:08/09/2035 color:C3 text:Rina (C3) from:08/09/2035 till:13/09/2035 color:C5 text:Sean (C5) from:11/09/2035 till:28/09/2035 color:C4 text:Tammy (C4) from:15/09/2035 till:18/09/2035 color:TD text:Twenty-One (TD) from:21/09/2035 till:26/09/2035 color:C2 text:Vince (C2) from:27/09/2035 till:03/10/2035 color:TS text:Whitney (TS) from:01/10/2035 till:08/10/2035 color:C4 text:Alpha (C4) barset:break from:04/10/2035 till:06/10/2035 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:09/10/2035 till:15/10/2035 color:C5 text:Gamma (C5) from:20/10/2035 till:24/10/2035 color:C2 text:Epsilon (C2) from:29/10/2035 till:02/11/2035 color:C1 text:Zeta (C1) from:01/11/2035 till:02/11/2035 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:11/11/2035 till:13/11/2035 color:TS text:Theta (SS) from:19/11/2035 till:23/11/2035 color:C5 text:Iota (C5) from:07/12/2035 till:13/12/2035 color:C2 text:Kappa (C2) from:24/12/2035 till:25/12/2035 color:C1 text:Lambda (C1) from:30/12/2035 till:07/01/2036 color:TS text:Mu (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2035 till:01/02/2035 text:January from:01/02/2035 till:01/03/2035 text:February from:01/03/2035 till:01/04/2035 text:March from:01/04/2035 till:01/05/2035 text:April from:01/05/2035 till:01/06/2035 text:May from:01/06/2035 till:01/07/2035 text:June from:01/07/2035 till:01/08/2035 text:July from:01/08/2035 till:01/09/2035 text:August from:01/09/2035 till:01/10/2035 text:September from:01/10/2035 till:01/11/2035 text:October from:01/11/2035 till:01/12/2035 text:November from:01/12/2035 till:01/01/2036 text:December from:01/01/2036 till:31/01/2036 text:Jan. 2036 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The 2035 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2035, and ended on November 30, 2035. It was a hyperactive season with 34 tropical cyclones, 32 named storms, 20 hurricanes and 11 major hurricanes. The season had a record-early start with the formation of Subtropical Storm Arlene on January 2. Just a week after Arlene dissipated, Hurricane Bret formed along the Gulf Stream, becoming the only occurrence of two January storms in the north Atlantic basin. After Bret, the Atlantic had a lull of activity, which ended with the formation of Tropical Storm Cindy in late April, which became the earliest tropical cyclone to make landfall in the United States. In May, Tropical Depression Four formed along the Gulf Stream and did not impact land, in addition to Hurricane Don, which struck the Big Bend of Florida as a minimal hurricane. June was fairly quiet, with the exception of Tropical Storm Emily early in the month. On the last day of June, Tropical Storm Frederick formed, later intensifying into a category 3 hurricane and making landfall in Louisiana at this intensity. After Frederick came category 4 Cape Verde hurricane Gert. In mid-July, Tropical Storm Harvey formed along the Gulf Stream and did not significantly impact land. Storms Subtropical Storm Arlene In late December 2034 an area of low pressure developed in the central Atlantic. On December 30, the NHC noted in a Special Tropical Weather Outlook that some weak subtropical development was possible before the system moved northeastward into unfavorable conditions in the eastern Atlantic. On January 1, the cyclone began acquiring some tropical characteristics. Deep convection began wrapping around the center early on January 2. At 15:00 UTC that same day, the convection had become significantly deep enough for the system to be classified as Subtropical Storm Arlene with 45 mph winds - making it the earliest named storm in Atlantic history. Initially, cool waters were expected to cause Arlene to dissipate in just 48 hours. However, it slowed down and was able to develop a ragged eye on January 4, and strong vertical instability allowed Arlene to acquire a peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 70 mph, just below hurricane strength. However, Arlene never managed to become fully tropical. Arlene remained at this intensity until it transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on January 7. Arlene did not cause any damage or deaths, as it did not affect land. Hurricane Bret An unusual warm, moist air mass developed over the southeastern U.S. in the record-warm "blowtorch" January of 2035. This air mass had a moderately warm core, and began developing disorganized showers and thunderstorms as it exited the coast of North Carolina on January 13. The NHC was "shocked" by this system and said it had the appearance of a mid-summer gulf stream tropical low, noting the possibility for development in a Special Tropical Weather Outlook. However, development chances were quite low. Unexpectedly, without model support, the disturbance developed a closed circulation on January 14 and was designated Subtropical Depression Two, making it the only known occurrence of two January subtropical or tropical cyclones in the Atlantic - after a reconnaissance flight - the only known January Hurricane Hunters flight in the Atlantic - identified a broad, warm-cored closed circulation. Two then intensified into Subtropical Storm Bret. Despite being over waters of only 58°F, Bret continued to intensify and an eye began forming on January 15. Accelerating northeastward, the National Hurricane Center estimated through the Dvorak Technique that Bret had become a category 1 fully tropical hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 85 mph that same day. The appearance of Bret continued to improve, and early on January 16 Bret was upgraded to a category 2 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 100 mph, despite cooling waters of only 53°F. Record levels of vertical instability and virtually no wind shear allowed Bret to intensify at such a cold water temperature. Bret then transitioned into an extratropical cyclone early on January 17, being absorbed by another one the next day. Tropical Storm Cindy On April 26, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a non-tropical area of low pressure north of Puerto Rico for possible subtropical or tropical development. The next day, it acquired tropical-storm force winds. After a Hurricane Hunter reconaissance aircraft identified that a closed circulation with a weak warm core existed, the disturbance was upgraded to Subtropical Storm Cindy, becoming the third storm in a row to form as a subtropical cyclone. Cindy became fully tropical on April 29 and made landfall late that evening near Wilmington, North Carolina, becoming the first known Atlantic tropical cyclone to make landfall in the United States in April. Cindy caused minimal damage and one fatality in North Carolina. Cindy turned into a post-tropical cyclone on April 30 as it turned back out to sea, before later being absorbed by a large extratropical cyclone. Tropical Depression Four On May 11, a low pressure disturbance exited the coast of North Carolina. Moving northeastward along the Gulf Stream, the National Hurricane Center gave the disturbance a low (10%) chance of development into a tropical cyclone before encountering increasingly unfavorable conditions. Despite a lack of model support, deep convection wrapped around the center on May 13 and a low-level circulation became evident, resulting in the NHC classifying the system as Tropical Depression Four at 15:00 UTC on May 13. The depression failed to intensify to tropical storm strength and became a non-tropical remnant low the next day. However, it was the first storm of the season to form as a tropical rather than a tropical cyclone, and it was the earliest fourth tropical cyclone in Atlantic history. Hurricane Don Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Frederick Hurricane Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Tropical Storm Maria Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tammy Tropical Depression Twenty-One Hurricane Vince Tropical Storm Whitney Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Subtropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Tropical Storm Mu Category:Seasons made by Bob Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly seasons